Fishing lures need to be stored when not in use. Storage devices to accommodate the lures' hooks and attached lures are known. With many such devices the hooks are placed in a hole, an indentation, recess or trough and removed when needed. In some cases, retaining fasteners or magnets bearing on the in-place hooks and attached lures are used to maintain them in place, it is essential that such stored lures not become a tangled mess to avoid sticking a user with a hook when attempting to retrieve a specific lure from a group of stored lures. The present invention seeks to improve upon such lure storage devices by providing for the storage of a plurality of lures within a common casing wherein each lure's hook or hooks is maintained in a specific notch on a pivotally mounted casing backing blade or plate in the interior of the casing while the attached lures can dangle outside the casing as further described herein.